wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
17 Tangy Wishes
17 Tangy Wishes 'is the sequel to 17 Sweet Wishes by Holly,it's first official chapter will be posted on Wednesday 31st December 2014. Summary It's one year after the events of Growler trying to take over Sugar Rush Speedway by using Melody as bate. But this time somebody else has the lanturn falling into their hands,but this time,November does not provide the wishes,her little sister December does. Growler is still on the loose,hiding in the shadows and waiting for her revenge on November for destroying her code. After local racer "Jasmine Bing-Bing" finds the lanturn,she is greeted by December,but Growler has other plans to turn December's travels pear-shaped. ''Will things go crazy like last time? Or will November stop it? '''Main characters *Jasmine Bing-Bing *November Marscandy *December Marscandy *Melody Von Schweetz *Jubileena Bing-Bing *Pepster Von Schweetz *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Growler *Ember Secondary characters *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Raspaberla Berrytop *Sergeant Maroon *Fix-It-Flame *Sally *Max O'Cream Minor *Lexi Granilla *Samuel Muttonfudge *Megan Winterpop *Melissa Gummy-Goober *Aaron Creamcakes *Mr.Bakery *Fluffy Cottine *Lily Melonz The Beginning *A random roster race is about to start...as November is about to race against Taffyta,Melissa and Lexi. *Vanellope,Fluffy and Lily are all cheering November's name,as November smiles at them and gives them a thumbs up. Taffyta: Don't feel so happy! You're about to be knocked out of your little racing kart... November: I wouldn't be so sure about that Taffyta,you seemed a bit soft that time Rancis left you for Melody... *laughs* Taffyta: *turns slightly angry* I thought we agreed never to speak about that again?! November: *laughs* I know...I'm sorry... Narrator: 3... Taffyta: Besides...we don't need to worry about that ever happening again. Narrator: 2... November: I guess you are right.Growler's gone. Taffyta: Also,Melody's gone which makes Sugar Rush a much better place... November: Wait,what...? Narrator: 1... Taffyta: You heard me! November: Taffyta that's so-! (November is cut off by the narrator) Narrator: GO!!!! *Taffyta,Lexi and Melissa all zoom past November. *November stares after Taffyta and then zooms after her. November: Taffyta!!! Wait!!! *speeds up* Lexi: *bashes November hardly* Hey,you don't belong on this track,genie brat! Melissa: Shut up Lexi! Lexi: *bashes Melissa* Get lost gummy girl! Melissa: *falls off the road* November: Melissa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tries to bash Lexi off of the track* Lexi: It's no use genie brat! *bashes her* November: *scowls at Lexi and bashes her rougly off of the track* Take that,hahaha! Lexi: *screams and goes tumbling off the road and breaks her right leg* Ouch!!!!!!!!!! *An ambulance comes out. November: Ooops... Taffyta: Pffft...nice move... November: Thanks...I guess...but why did you say those things about Melody?! Taffyta: Because,it's true November! She stole my spotlight,my boyfriend and even my proper existence! November: But that was not HER fault,it was Growler's- (November is cut off by Taffyta sighing furstraitedly at her) Taffyta: "Growler!" "Growler!" "Growler!" that's all you ever talk about! *turns left with November in their racing karts* November: *tears slowly form* Well...she was like a big sister to me...and I had to kill her. Taffyta: Ha! If I were you I wouldn't be crying...both Growler AND Melody were fails,so in my opinion,you did everybody a favour... *chucks a cherry bomb at November's face* November: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cherry bomb explodes in November's face* Taffyta: See ya' later,genie brat! *zooms off* November: *skids off the track* Help!!!!! Vanellope: Oh no! November! *Vanellope,Fluffy and Lily all rush down... Fluffy: Oh my gosh! are you all right?! November: Not exactly... Lily: What's a matter,are you hurt?! November: No,it's just Taffyta... Vanellope: What did she do now?! November: She began saying saying some stuff about Melody and Growler... Vanellope: Oh... November: I am going for a walk Lily: Would you like us to come with you? November: No thank you Lily... Lily: Oh,okay then November: *walks off* How could of Taffyta said those things?! she befriended us and now she is talking about Melody like this... ???: Awoowoowoo... November: What the heck?! It's coming from that chocolate fountain... *walks over to the chocolate fountain* *Something glows inside of the chocolate fountain. November: ... *A sugardrop spirit jumps out. November: Eeek! *The spirit forms into a man which is made of gingerbread and November immedetly knew who it was. November: *gasps* Mr.Bakery! Mr.Bakery: Hello November,we are REALLY missing you being our main genie... November: Awww thanks,I miss you too! Mr.Bakery: How is the racing buisness getting on? November: It is going just great... *glances back at Taffyta rudely pushing through a gang of racers* Mr.Bakery: We hear a certain somebody is still on the loose...Growler November: WHAT?! Mr.Bakery: I know it is a giant shock to you,but- November: She cannot be back! Mr.Bakery: That is why we have created this for you... *he does a little magic spell and it forms into a genie lanturn almost the same as November's was,but instead,pink* November: *glares up at Mr.Bakery* No.I am not becoming a dumb genie again.I belong HERE. Mr.Bakery: No,no,no! of course not November! This genie lanturn contains your little sister named December! November: R-really?! *face lights up* Mr.Bakery: Yes,she will take your place of the main genie! November: Cool,when do I get to meet her?! Mr.Bakery: Not yet.She has to be greeted by a finder first. November: Oh,yeah... Mr.Bakery: *Throws the genie lanturn far away in a distant field* She will now be found *glows* November: I better get over there! Mr.Bakery: Yes,but remember not to interrupt her! *slowly fizzles out* November: Okay,Mr.Bakery! Thanks for everything! *runs to the fields* ???: *In the bushes* That's right! Run little sister,run! Chapter 1 Coming on New Year's Eve... Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff